


Inside A Loft In The City

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Inspired byInside a Zoo in the Cityby Alyssa Satin Capucilli.An experiment in rhyme (for the author, not the guys).





	Inside A Loft In The City

Here is the man who came home one day  
Tossed down his backpack and left it that way  
Inside a Loft in the City 

Here is the man who fell on his face  
Spotted the perp and quickly gave chase  
Inside a Loft in the City 

Here is the couch that divided the room  
Slowed down Blair's progress and signaled his doom  
Inside a Loft in the City 

Here is the hand that tousled some hair  
While a voice loudly cried, "Jim, that's not fair!"  
Inside a Loft in the City 

Here is the sound of laughter and glee  
And a friendship so rare, it's amazing to see  
Inside a Loft in the City 

Here is the bond that naught can divide  
In the shape of a Sentinel with his Guide by his side  
Inside a Loft in the City 


End file.
